Starting Over
by sapphireice19
Summary: Voldemort may be gone, but Harry is still in grave danger. This story is about a new chapter in the HP fandom. Our fic will contain Dursleyabuse!, Evil!Ron, Manipulative!Dumbledore, somewhat Oblivious!Hermione, Sevitus, HPDM, and much, MUCH more!
1. There For You

Author's Note: Okay first to get this necessary evil out of the way we, that is to say Ice (co-author); Mercie (beta); and Remi (myself and co-author), do NOT own Harry Potter the story or any of its contents. Welcome to our fic! This fic contains: HP/DM relations, Dursley Abuse!, resorting (not until later though), Original characters, begins in 7th year, and established friendship. This chapter was written by me Remi; enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! (Please!) ((My friends prodded me to add that.))

**Chapter One: There for You**

Platform 9 ¾ was packed as usual when Harry Potter stepped through the barrier that separated the Platform from the muggle station on the other side. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World Twice, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Lived Again, The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, The Golden Boy, etc.; was looking forward to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not because he wanted to go back to a place that held so many painful memories, but because he'd at least be able to escape the last memories he'd received from his "loving" family over the summer.

The Dursley family that resided at Number 4 Privet Drive, were an almost abysmally normal family. Mr. Dursley, Vernon, a large man with hardly any neck, a purple face, and a bushy mustache is a temperamental man who along with his son, Dudley, had strived to make Harry's summer the most miserable yet.

Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, was away practically all summer leading around American tourist groups who'd come to London on holiday. Normally, the absence of his aunt meant that Harry was free from the other two Dursleys as well; however, while Harry had been away to Hogwarts the previous year, Vernon had been laid off from his job at Grunnings Drill Factory. Apparently, this didn't sit well with Vernon as he began drinking and allowing his hate of his nephew to grow throughout the summer…

**Flashback(s)**

_Harry had just finished placing the remaining items he'd been allowed to take upstairs to his room with him away when his uncle had called for him. Knowing that it would be a mistake to delay his appearance in front of his uncle he quickly made his way down the stairs. He only paused briefly at the top of said stairs before taking a breath and going to see his uncle._

_Upon seeing Harry, Vernon crushed the empty beer can in his large hand before tossing it in some unknown direction behind him and stalking over to Harry, who had stopped when his uncle began to advance on him. He waited to see what his uncle would do once Harry was in reaching distance._

_He'd shut his eyes just before one of those hands came harshly across his face, and not being prepared for the force of the blow, Harry was sent sprawling to the floor. Harry could do nothing but stare in shock as his uncle brought his hand up for another swipe. Harry went for his wand, realizing half-way through the motion that his wand was locked away in the cupboard. The second blow made Harry's head snap uncomfortably against the floor, causing Harry to his and wince in pain. _

_For three weeks Harry's routine went as follows: Get up, make breakfast for Vernon and Dudley, do whatever chores Vernon wanted him to do, Fix Lunch, Do More chores, Be a boxing dummy for Dudley, and a nightly beating from Uncle Vernon. It wasn't until his seventeenth birthday that Harry was finally relieved of such activities._

_The day had started off normally enough with Harry doing a list of what was described above, the only exception being that Dudley had been away with his gang. With Dudley out of the way, Harry was able to finish off all of his chores before lunch. An amazing fete considering he could barely move thanks to all of his broken bones and bruises._

_Harry had just finished putting together a roast for dinner, when he heard his uncle get in. Upon listening closer, he realized that his uncle wasn't alone. In fact, he could hear two other sources of drunken laughter ringing in from the living room. Harry wasn't given more than a second to think on the identity of the visitors before he was grabbed roughly by the back of the neck. It didn't take him long to realize it was Vernon. Harry barely struggled. Knowing it would only make it worse if he did, as Vernon practically dragged Harry into the living room._

_When Vernon had taken a step into the room he threw Harry down to the floor. Harry was propelled downward at such an angle that he cracked his head on the coffee table. His eyes became spotted, and laughter rang in his ears. He could hear their voices as he lay there on the floor, and they scared him, more than Voldemort ever had._

_"So this is the boy then, eh Vern," a short balding man asked on his place on the couch._

_"Yeah this is the little freak," Vernon said, and Harry could hear the hatred behind the words as Vernon spoke._

_"Bit scrawny, isn't 'e," the other man, a smaller but beefier man than Vernon, said._

_"Yeah, but when ya get ya turn wit' 'em, you'll see wha' I mean," Vernon slurred._

_Harry didn't like the direction the conversation was going in, but he couldn't seem to move._

_"Well then, why don' ya show us then," the first man challenged Vernon, an almost evil glint in his eyes._

_Harry watched in dazed horror as Vernon stumbled over to him. He struggled as Vernon hauled him up by his shirt only to have a fist shoved in his gut. Having had the wind knocked from him. Harry curled in on himself gasping as Vernon dropped him to the floor. He didn't even have time to bring more than an ounce of air back into his lungs as a foot connected where the fist had been. Vernon kicked him repetitively until a thick trickle of blood began to fall from the corner of his mouth. When Vernon stopped, Harry lay there covered in a sheen of sweat and drying blood running down his chin and neck._

_It was silent for a moment and then the first man said," Ya weren't kidding there Vern! That was the most incredible thin' I've ever seen," the man paused before asking, "Do Jon an' I get a go at 'im then?"_

_"Course you get a turn. I said you'd be able to didn' I," Vernon asked._

_"Just check'n mate," the second man said._

_Harry could feel the men walking slowly towards him, while he tried and failed to rise from his space on the floor. He could feel their eyes practically drilling holes into him as Harry lay frozen in fear of the unknown._

_ "I'll take 'im first. Hold 'im up for me," the second man asked the two other men, and not even a second later, Harry was hoisted up by his arms, dangling between the two men that held him in what felt like a death grip._

_He heard the belt before it snapped on his skin. It came down on him again and again with enough force to knock him off his feet, but the hard grips on his arms held him in place. The belt was slicing through his shirt, digging into him, but he refused to cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The whipping continued until Harry's knees threatened to give out. All at once it stopped and he was allowed to fall._

_Harry shuddered as the cool air hit his burning back. He could hear the men whispering excitedly, but his pained mind was drifting elsewhere._

_'Why? What could I have done this time? Why am I always such a fre-'_

_Harry was broken from his thoughts by a burning pain on his back, and weight on his arms holding him to the floor. Harry could feel new blood pooling in the small of his back as the second man continued to drag, what could only be a knife, across his back in long lines. A particularly deep gash caused him to react by bucking up trying to fight off his attackers for the first time since they'd started in on him. All his efforts were abruptly put to an end, however, as his head was shoved forcefully into the floor. Harry gasped his head reeling. There was a moment where all the pressure and pain stopped; then Harry was turned over._

_Now it was Vernon who reached for Harry again, and this time he straddled Harry, covering and gripping his throat in his large grip. Harry felt like all the air that had been in his lungs was being squeezed out of him involuntary. This theory became more likely as Vernon continued to add more pressure to his grip; strangling Harry with a vice like hold. Spots dance before Harry's eyes as he clawed and hit every square inch of his uncle he could hit. He could hear his uncle and his friends laughing maniacally as his vision began to fade._

_None of the men in the room heard the door opening and closing or Petunia's shocked gasp, but even Harry heard her screaming as he allowed sleep to take him with Vernon' grip slackening as Petunia began to hit him over and over._

_Harry woke up a week later with his aunt sleeping at the foot of his bed. He hurt all over and even the slightest of movements caused bright white spots to dance in front of his eyes, and nausea to build in his stomach. Fighting the urge to throw up his stomach, since that was currently the only thing left to come up, Harry attempted to sit up only to fall back heavily into the pillows he'd been resting on. A sniffle to the right of him caused Harry to turn his head at the sound only to see his aunt staring at him with tear-filled eyes. The same eyes that for the first fifteen years of his life, that had held such contempt, especially when it came to Harry, were now filled with absolute worry and sadness._

_"I-I don-don't kn-know what to s-say," Petunia stuttered as she began running her hands up and down Harry not touching, afraid to touch him, and then she said quietly, "I-I am so sor-sorry Harry. I am so sorry." After that she completely broke down._

_A week later, Harry began tentatively moving around for short periods of time, and his aunt was always by his side. She helped Harry get from place to place, and got him appointments with some of the best physical therapists around much to the chagrin and surprise of her nephew. Soon enough, Harry was moving around without the help of anything but a cane, and they'd taken up residence at a small cottage that Petunia's parents had left to her after their death._

_During this time, Harry and Petunia became closer than they ever would have been with Petunia teaching Harry several of the recipes that her mother had shown herself and Lily, while Harry grudgingly told his aunt about his escapades at the school. She had actually badgered him, wanting to know more about Harry's life that she'd obviously missed. When he'd told Petunia about hearing the basilisk talking and his face-off with Lockhart in the chamber she'd gasped, and called Lockhart a lot of choice phrases much to Harry's amusement. Her eyes became wide, however, when he'd told her about coming face-to-face with Voldemort and the basilisk. He decidedly left out the near-death experience with the basilisk's venom, not knowing how his aunt would take the news, instead skipping to the point where he'd freed Dobby from the Malfoys. His aunt had laughed herself to tears when he told her about how Dobby had sent his previous master flying and the promise he'd made Dobby take up in return for Harry freeing him._

_About a month before Harry was due back at the school, his aunt called him into one of the small bedrooms that she'd converted into an office, and once Harry was seated in a chair she told him, "I've decided to divorce Vernon. I sent him the papers yesterday," she paused a moment before asking him, " Harry I know we've gone over this time and time again, but I you sure you don't want to press charges on Vernon and the others?"_

_He sighed and said, "I really don't think I could ever face him with this… Not now, anyway."_

_Petunia pursed her lips, but quickly changed subjects away from Vernon with, "Have you decided about when and how you'll be getting your books and money for the year?"_

_"Yeah, I've already talked to Draco and Pansy, and they've both agreed to get my things for me," he told her._

_After Petunia straightened out a few more things in the office, she and Harry went down to prepare lunch talking animatedly._

**End Flashback(s)**

The Hogwarts Express' scarlet engine let out a shrill whistle alerting all the families on the platform that it was time to make their goodbyes for another year. All at once people, Harry included, began rushing onto the train to find an empty compartment before they were all taken up. Once Harry had deposited his bags in the baggage compartment, he headed off down the train to find his friends.

Harry moved quietly amongst the crowds around the train, until he came to the last three compartments on the train. Before he could check the next one, however, a tall boy came out of the end compartment with a shock of red hair and freckles, and suddenly Harry wished he were somewhere else.

Spotting Harry, Ron sneered, "What are you doing here Potter?"

Ron steadily began advancing on Harry, and Harry had to wonder why Ron was acting like this after all they'd been through together. He just couldn't believe that Ron was being like this and all because Harry had agreed to a truce with the Slytherins.

**Last Flashback (I swear)**

_Parts of the castle lay in ruins after the final battle causing the remaining students to occasionally trip over the broken pieces of ceiling all around the school especially in the long corridors and hallways. There was a promise by the headmaster that renovations would be made on the school, but unfortunately said renovations wouldn't be made until the summer. _

_It was while Harry and Ron had been fighting their way through some of the debris, after visiting Hermione in the hospital wing, that they heard shouting behind them. War-trained paranoia had their wands in their hands within a second turning around to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. Before either of the other two could do anything Draco held up her hands in surrender._

"_What do you want Malfoy?"Harry had asked him warily, lowering his wand while Ron kept his own wand trained un-movingly on Draco._

_Draco looked taken aback for a moment before he schooled his features, and held out his hands saying, "'What I want,' is to perhaps… Start over… I mean since we're no longer on… Opposite sides of the war it seems foolish to continue a rivalry. Well, what do you say Potter?"_

_Harry stared as Malfoy went from calm to flustered in a matter of moments. 'He almost looks- Woah Potter! Do NOT go there!" He stared down at the hand Dra-Mal-Draco had outstretched toward him before he finally grasped it with his own._

"_Harry Potter and yourself," Harry asked, keeping eye contact with Draco the whole time._

"_Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure, Harry," Draco said smiling tentatively at Harry._

"_Harry couldn't help but smile back, and say, "The pleasure is all mine, Draco."_

"_See you in the Great Hall later," Draco asked Harry._

"_Sure, if I don't kill myself over these boulders in the corridor," Harry said back jokingly._

" '_Til then."_

_It was after Draco was out of sight that Ron had exploded._

"_I can't believe you Harry! After everything my family's done for you! How could you betray us, me, them?! I mean, how in the bloody hell can you possibly forgive the ferret after everything he's done to us over the years? Or you forgetting about all things he's said about Sirius? I'll love to think about what Sirius would have to say about-" Ron was cut off abruptly by a fist to his jaw from a now furious Harry._

"_How dare you talk about what Sirius might have said or done?! How do you know? You didn't know him! You're just so stuck in the past that you don't want to face the fact that people change Ron! Besides that, 'what I've done to your family,' I haven't done anything to them except stick by you-"_

"_The hell you did! More like nearly got me killed year in and out!"_

"_I never once asked you to come along! You came on your own, and told me you would've anyway if I tried to stop you!"_

"_Yeah well, I obviously regret that now, don't I!"_

"_Whether you regret your own stupidity, or not, has absolutely nothing to do with me!"_

"_Fine, whatever, why don't you go find some of your obviously precious snakes!"_

"_Maybe I will!"_

_With huffs of anger, each boy stomped off in opposite directions, tripping over stones as they went._

**End Flashback (Yeah!)**

A sharp clip to his jaw, bringing Harry sharply back to the present, sent him backwards a couple of steps not in pain but surprise. He couldn't stop the fear that seemed to rise from nowhere, freezing Harry in his place, even as Ron began another advancement. Harry could see Ron saying something to him, but everything was muffled, like Ron was trying to talk to him through water.

Everything moved in slow motion for a moment when another voice joined Ron's watery talking, and then Ron's wand was up. However, before he could use it a flash of purple light streaked through the air above Harry head hitting Ron smack in the chest before he could even think of reacting.

Looking back Harry saw Draco's white-blonde hair, and knowing that it was Draco who'd sent the spell at Ron, turned back to see what it had done. Except Ron wasn't where Harry had last seen him, and instead in his place was a bright red haired weasel.

Harry tried to move towards Ron only to be grabbed and gently pulled back by, he assumed, Pansy and probably Ginny. One look towards the arms owners confirmed his suspicions, and he allowed them to drag him towards one of the other compartments.

Before they could get inside, however, Draco's sneering voice over-shadowed the rest of the crowd, consisting of students who'd heard Ron yelling at Harry, and each of them could clearly hear him say, "Granger, you seem to need to keep a tighter leash on the weasel. He'll get lost if he's left by himself."

At that point they'd made it inside the compartment and shut the door, blocking the noise of the train out from the compartment's occupants. Many of them sunk down on the compartment seats; Harry included. He closed his eyes allowing relief to flood him in a wave. He could feel all of his friend's eyes on him.

Sighing, he said, "I'm alright. I just- I didn't want a fight today."


	2. Let the Flames Begin

A/N: Hi everyone my name is Ice and I am the co-author of this amazing Fic, just so you all know in advance… I'm going to kill my co-author Remi, because she has this weird habit for drawing/coloring pictures for me when I'm trying to think.

I'm just trying to help! Honestly, some people! Throw them a bone or two and they walk all over you. No respect!

Yeah Helping… that's what they call it now.*cringes in pain from wisdom tooth* Fine draw pictures for all I care!. Anyway please enjoy the second chapter of our Fic and remember R&R.

Chapter 2: Let the flames begin

Sighing he said, "I'm alright. I just- I didn't want to fight today." Harry told Ginny and Pansy after they entered their compartment. Still a little dazed as to what happened only a few moments ago, Harry gently rubbed his scar trying to relax and concentrate on something less complicated.

"So Ginny, how was your summer?" Harry asked

"You mean besides hearing Ron complain twenty-four seven about how you 'betrayed us', It was good, didn't really do much, helped mom around the house, played a little bit of Quidditch, and did some other stuff, nothing too exciting though."

"That's a lot better than my summer." Harry stated. "What about you Pansy?" he asked.

"Hmm… My family and I went to Ireland for a little bit, that was pretty cool. I got to see a lot of pretty places. I sent you some postcards (subject to change); I guess you didn't get them"

"No, I don't really get much mail when I'm with the Dursleys" Harry said in a saddened voice.

Harry, Ginny, and Pansy stayed talking for a while longer about school, and other stuff when Draco, Theo, and Blaise walked in. "What are you guys talking about?" Blaise said as he went to sit next to Ginny. "We're talking about how ugly you are." Pansy exclaimed. Everyone in the compartment (with the exception of Blaise) erupted in laughter at Pansy's statement.

"Oh come on mate you know that was funny" Theo said while his laughter was dying down.

"Yeah whatever, I know for a fact that there's one person at school who would disagree with that statement" Blaise said confidently.

"And who might that be?" Draco asked curiously.

"There's no need for you to be worrying about that Draco" Blaise said with a smirk.

Deciding to change the subject for a while Harry asked Draco.

"So what happened back with Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked wondering what happened after he left, and hoping that Draco didn't do anything to drastic.

"Oh I just had a little chat with Granger about her weasel" Draco said with his signature smirk.

"About…? Harry drawled, wanting to know what they talked about.

"I told her that she needs to learn how to control her pet and that if he ever tries's to mess with you again, he'll have us to deal with" He stated gesturing to Blaise and Theo.

"Oh" Harry said not really knowing how to react. "You really didn't have to do that guys" Harry said, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you kidding me? After what that git did to you, he's lucky we didn't throw him off the train!" Blaise yelled.

"Blaise stop yelling, geez" Ginny said rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry" Blaise said apologetically

"He's right though Harry, he had no right to do what he did." Draco said patting Harry's back.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me, I really do" Harry said looking up at everyone.

"That's alright we understand" Draco said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Harry?…" Pansy asked nervously.

"Yeah Pans" Harry said.

"W-well I was j-just wondering umm…" She stuttered not wondering if she should ask.

"Pansy, you know you can ask me anything." Harry said reassuringly.

"Okay, well I just wanted to know what happened between you and Weasley anyway?" She asked with her head bowed.

"Oh" Harry said a little shocked to the question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's okay" Pansy stammered.

"No it's okay, I have nothing to hide from you guys" Harry said, explaining what happened between him and his former best mate.

Flashback (I hope you guys aren't tired of these yet XD).

_Harry walked onto the Hogwarts express on platform 9 3/4, excited to be starting his final year at Hogwarts and he was excited to finally be away from everything he left behind back home. He was happy that his Aunt had finally accepted him and is making as much as an effort to get to know him as she could, but he was ready to get back to school. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Ron at all, They haven't spoken since their fight the previous year, when Harry accepted Draco's friendship. When Harry was walking down the aisle to his compartment, he just happened to see Ron standing at the other end. Harry bracing himself for a confrontation with his former best friend; he didn't notice that Ron had already moved in and he had punched him in the face. Harry went stumbling backwards when he felt Ron's hit._

_"What do you think you're doing here Potter", Ron said to Harry as he moved in more to try to hit Harry again. Harry got up and was trying to fend himself against Ron. He could see Ron coming back at him and could hear him saying something, but couldn't quite make it out._

_"Shouldn't you be playing with your new Slytherin friends?!" Ron shouted as he went at Harry again, this time with his wand. But before he could make to him, there was a flash of light and when Harry looked down he could see that Ron was not standing in front of him anymore, instead he was turned into a weasel._

_Harry made his way towards Ron, but was pulled back by Pansy and Ginny. They took him to one of the other compartments. Before they could make it back to the compartment they could hear Draco yelling at Hermione. "You should learn to keep a tighter leash around your pets Granger! He'll get lost if he's left by himself!"_

_End Flashback (YAY!!!) ^_^_

_When Harry was done telling his story to everyone, he could tell that all of them were somewhat mad, especially Draco, who looked like he was going to claw the seats considering the death grip he had them in._

_"Harry, I am so sorry for the way my git of a brother acted" Ginny said and moved to give harry a hug._

_"It's okay Gin" Harry said returning Ginny's hug._

_"Yeah, but I think Draco should of done more than turn the arsehole into a weasel." Blaise stated. Harry watched as Theo and Pansy nodded their heads in agreement to his request._

_"Yeah, well I still have the rest of year." Draco snarled. He was still pissed about Harry's story._

_Harry stared at Draco; he could see the rage in his eyes. He was glad that the blonde was there for him whenever he needed him, but at the same time he wished that he didn't get angry so easily. Then he remembered that Draco had yet to tell him what he said to Hermione when Ginny and Pansy took him back to their compartment._

_"Hey, Draco." Harry said trying to get the blondes attention._

_"Yeah" Draco said turning his head so that he was looking at Harry._

_"You still haven't told us what you said to Hermione." Harry said trying to clue Draco in to what he wanted._

_"Okay than I guess I'll tell you than." Draco said in a teasing voice._

_Flashback (please don't hate us; this is the last one for this chapter!) P.O.V. Change (Draco's P.O.V.)_

_I heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs when I was walking through the aisles on the train. At that point I could care less about who it was, but then I heard them say the one word that would always get my attention 'Potter.' As soon as I heard Harry's name being yelled, I acted on my first instinct and ran towards the source of the voice._

_When I got to my destination, I could see Harry getting up off the floor and Weasley charging at him with his wand in hand. Before the weasel had a chance to do anything with it, I used the one spell I've been wanting to use since first year. The next thing I know Weasley is on the ground; but not as a loud-mouthed boy, now he's what he should have been all along, a weasel._

_I saw Harry try to make his way toward Weasley but Ginny and Pansy led him back to the compartment they had occupied. I also saw Granger making her way to where we were, then on impulse I shouted at her. "You should learn to keep a tighter leash around your pets Granger, he'll get lost if he's left by himself… Or on second thought maybe that's a good idea!"_

_"What did you do Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked looking down to see that Ron was indeed turned into a weasel._

_"I was just giving the weasel what he deserves, Granger." I sneered as I watched Hermione pick up Ron._

_"I don't see why you would go through such drastic measures Malfoy; Ron didn't do anything to you." Hermione said carrying Ron in her arms. She yelled._

_"Actually Granger, he did just that." I said as I stepped closer to Granger. "If you didn't notice I tend to get a bit possessive when I see people tormented my friends." I said, nudging the weasel that she held in her arms._

_"You liar! If Ron did anything to your 'precious friends' it's because they deserved it." Hermione shouted moving Weasel away so that I couldn't nudge him anymore._

_"I think not Granger, why don't you ask the weasel for himself which one of my friends he's been tormenting!" I yelled turning away from them and making it back to my compartment. But not before saying one last thing._

_"But Granger, if you do end up asking the weasel about all this, don't be surprised if he ends up lying to you." I said to Granger._

_"And weasel" I said making sure I was looking right at him. "If you decide to try and anything else like today, rest assured I will make you suffer a lot more than you are right now._

_After that I found Theo and Blaise and we headed back to our compartment to find the others._

End Flashback (thank god, hehe I mean done XD) End P.O.V. Change YAY!

After Draco told what had happened between him, Hermione, and Ron, everyone in the compartment had somekind of weird expression on their faces (or at least to Draco it was weird). Pansy and Ginny looked both shocked and happy. Theo and Blaise just smiled, but Harry's expression is what really caught his attention. Harry just stared at Draco with widened eyes.

"What?" Draco asked Harry with a hint of confusion in his voice

"I can't believe you would actually do that.. for me." Harry said still shocked about what Draco did to Ron.

"Well yeah, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it Harry... even if they are a Gryffindor" Draco smirked.

"Oh why thank you, I feel so loved, all mighty Slytherin." Harry said trying his best to keep his composure.

"As you should." Draco said.

Then everyone in the compartment once again erupted in laughter. After a few more minutes of everyone talking and laughing. They were told to get changed into their robes, since they would be arriving at school in a bit.

Within 15 minutes they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone was bustling around trying to get where they needed to be, Harry got a sense of nostalgia when he saw all the first years being herded to their boats. After saying a quick hello to Hagrid, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Theo, and Blaise all made their way to the Thestrals. Draco being Head Boy had to go ahead of them to do his duties. When they all made it to the carriages, Harry immediately saw the thestrals and made his way over to them and stood staring at how amazing they are.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked Standing next to Harry.

"Oh, yeah i'm fine, I just forgot how cool the thestrals are" he told ginny, still looking at them.

"I understand, but come on we have to go now. Ginny said tugging on Harry's robes.

When they all were in the carriages, he sat next to Ginny on one side, while Pansy, Blaise, and Theo sat on the other.

"I hope Draco doesn't kill Granger while their doing their duties tonight." Pansy said when they were up in the air.

"I don't think he will, they would probably be in different areas anyways." Theo said leaning back into the seat.

"Yeah it wont be too bad, hopefully." He stated.

When they got to the castle, the first thing Harry noticed was the reconstruction of it all. It looked like it was never damaged at all during the war. It felt great to be back at the one place that felt like home to him. He couldn't wait to get inside and see everyone again, with the exception of two people, but he wasn't going to let that bother him right now, he was too excited.

When they all got into the great hall, Ginny and Harry said their good-byes to the others and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed Ron giving him dirty looks as he and Ginny sat down at the table.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Harry." Ginny told him smiling. "Don't worry Gin, I wont. he assured her.

"Hey Harry, Ginny!" Ginny and Harry looked up to see Neville, Dean, and Seamus jogging towards us.

Neville made it to them first."How are you, How was your summer?" Neville asked as he gave Harry the biggest hug you could imagine, if he didn't let go soon Harry would have probably passed out.

"Ne-ville, I-I C-cant b-breathe he told him, trying to get to him to let go. Thankfully Neville got the message and let go of Harry.

"Oh I am so sorry Harry, I guess I got a little to excited." Neville said sheepishly.

"It's okay." Harry told him motioning for them to sit down again. "So lets starts this over, How are you doing?" Neville said after he finally contained his happiness.

"I'm doing alright, I'm just happy to be back. Yourself?" Harry said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My summer was pretty good, I guess. Me and my grandma went to Japan for a couple of weeks. I got to see a Samurai Show, that was pretty cool. I even bought a Yukata."

"Wow Neville, sounds like a lot of fun, I'm happy for you." Harry told him. Harry really was happy for Neville, but part of him was a bit jealous.

"Yeah, did you go over to Ron's this summer?" Neville asked. "No" Harry replied. "Me and Ron aren't really friends anymore."

"No way, what happened?" He asked concerned. "Difference In opinion, I guess you could say." Harry said to him.

"Lets just say my brothers a git." Ginny said a little bit above a whisper. a couple of people turned around and looked at them, but they all just laughed it off.

When they finished talking about each others summers they noticed Professor McGonnagal stand up with the sorting hat to begin sorting all of the new first years. Gryffindor gained about half of the new first years, which was pretty exciting. After everybody got situated Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat to begin his announcements for the school year.

"Welcome back students, I trust you all had a wonderful summer vacation. I would like to start off this evening with a few notifactions. This year we have a new Defense against the dark arts teacher (no surprise there). This years Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be, Professor Remus Lupin.

Harry looked completely shocked when he saw Remus come in through the back and sat next to snape. Everyone in the great hall erupted into applause. Remus saw Harry and smiled at him, and Harry returned the gesture.

"Harry did you know about that?" Ginny asked him equally excited. "No I didn't" he said.

"Next I would like to announce our Head Boy and Head girl." Dumbledore said after getting everyone's attention. "Head Girl this year will be non other than Hermione Granger." Everyone applauded as Hermione stood up from her seat. "And Head boy is Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore announced. You could practically hear ever Slytherin clap and cheer from a 5 mile radius, when Draco stood up. Ginny and Harry cheered along with the Slytherins. Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at them with confused looks.

"We'll tell you later." they both said at the same time. All three boys nodded, and turned our attention back to dumbledore. When Hermione and Draco sat back down in their seats, Harry saw Draco smile at him, Harry returned his smile and gave attention back to the Headmaster.

"That's all the announcements I have for this evening, Let's begin our feast."

Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together and food and drinks surrounded the tables in front of them. Everyone in the great hall was talking and eating and just having a good time. It was like the war never happened, which is the way Harry liked it.

After the feast the Prefects escorted all of the first and second years to their dorms, while everyone else waited for crowd to die down before going up themselves. Harry saw Draco standing at the door, so he decided to go talk to him for a while.

"I'm going to go talk to Draco, I catch up with you guys later." Harry told them.

"Alright Harry, we'll talk to you later." Ginny said and gave Harry a hug. Harry walked away from them and went over to Draco.

"Hey Ginny, what's going on between Harry and Malfoy?" Dean asked

"They're friends now, after the war Draco came to his senses so we're all friends now." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh thats cool." Neville said.

"Yeah, but I also have a little plan in mind, and I'm going to need some help. Do you guys want to help me out?" Ginny asked with a hint of mishcheif in her eyes.

"Sure what is it?" Seamus asked a little timid by look in Ginny's eyes.

"Thanks guys, I'll let you in on the details later." Ginny said and walked over to speak to Pansy.

"I dont know about you guys, But I'm a little scared right now." Dean said. The others just nodded their heads in agreement, and went to their dorms.

Harry was walking with Draco back to his dorm. "So how does it feel to be Head Boy?" Harry asked Draco.

"I'ts alright I guess, it has it's advantages and disadvantages." Draco smirked looking at Harry.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Harry asked.

"Well... I get my dorm." Draco said. "So now I can finally get away from a noisy common room full of first years."

"That does sound pretty good." Harry responded.

"Yeah but I have to share it with Granger." Draco frowned, then said in a slightly annoyed voice. "She better not bring weasley in there while im around, other wise someones going to be spending most of their year in the infirmary, and it wont be me."

Harry laughed at this and had to lean against the wall in order to not fall down the stairs.

"Whats so funny?" Draco asked. "Nothing... it's just that you sounded like a little kid just now." Harry said calming down a little bit.

"I did not!" Draco exclaimed. "Yes you did, and you still do a little bit." Harry said trying not to laugh again.

"Whatever Potter." Draco huffed and turned around and walked away. "Oh so it's Potter again huh?" Harry said catching up to Draco. Draco didn't answer him, he just kept walking with his back turned.

"Oh, Draco." Harry said in a sing-song voice. Noticing that Draco still wasn't talking to him. He figured he really upset the blond. "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Nothing... "Draco!" Harry nearly shouted. He saw Draco hunch over a little bit and start shaking. Harry didn't know what to expect until he saw Draco start laughing.

"What?" Harry asked kinda confused as to why Draco was laughing so hard. "Gotcha" Draco said holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "Y-You actually thought I was mad at you."Draco said starting to calm down a bit.

"I hate you" Harry said walking up the rest of the stairs away from Draco. Draco seeing this ran after Harry.

"Harry, wait up, you don't hate me." Draco said as he finally caught up to Harry. "And what makes you so sure?" Harry said. Draco responded. "Because I'm a Malfoy, and I'm always right."

"Fine, you're right I dont't hate you, but that was still mean." Harry said to Draco. "Oh and what you did wasn't." Draco smirked. "Just think of it as me getting even. Rolling his eyes, Harry said "Fine, we're even, Happy?"

"Yes I am" Draco said smiling, which utilmately resulted in Harry smiling as well.

After another couple of minutes of walking, they made it to the Fat Lady. "Well thanks for walking me to my dorm Draco." Harry said. "No Problem, it's not like I had anything else to do right now, except listening to Granger talk about upcoming meeting, and about how I'm still a bad person." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckled and said good night to Draco, and entered the common room.

Unfortunatley for Harry when he got into the common room, the one person who he didn't want to see was there, sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. Ron.

"You're Late, everyone else is already in bed." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Thats nice." Harry said walking past the couch. "What, were you talking to ferret friend and lost track of time." Ron said Harshly and got off the couch. Harry turned around quickly and glare at him "What the hell is your problem Ron?" he yelled at him walking towards him.

"You know what my problem is Harry, you going off and becoming best friends with the enemy!" Ron shouted, his face Becoming as red as his hair.

"The enemy Ron, The enemy. The war is over, they're not our enemies anymore, why can't you see that!" Harry shouted. becoming even more frustrated with Ron.

"You know what I don't get Harry, is after all those things they did to us, to you, how can you forgive them for that?!"

"People change Ron, why can't you see that? The only thing you see is the past, well, I'm tired of seeing the past, I'm moving on with my life, maybe you should do the same." With that said he made his way up the stairs to his dorm.

Once he made it to his dorm, Harry noticed that everyone was asleep already, so he quietly went over to his bed. Too tired to change out of his clothes, he layed in his bed and went to sleep.


	3. Alone I Break

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed our story thus far, and welcome to another chapter. I'm your host for the chapter Remi. I want to give a big thank you to my superb co-author Ice and our fantabulous beta Mercie for the previous chapter and the chapters still to come! I would like to issue an apology to our readers; Ice and I have just moved into college life, so we haven't been able to update for a while. Again we apologize for the inconvenience. In case you haven't been able to figure out where we keep getting these titles they are actually song titles that seemed to fit really well with the chapters we're writing. You know the drill… REVIEW!!

**Chapter Three: Alone I Break**

The next morning Harry slowly made his way down the staircases to breakfast. His lack of sleep, thanks to his and Ron's fight from the night before, causing him to take the steps a little more cautiously as he made his way down them, a raging headache grinding miserably against the sides of his skull.

Finally making it down to the Great Hall, Harry quickly moved towards Ginny and Neville who were sitting a little ways off from everyone else. Seamus and Dean hadn't made it down to breakfast yet, and were still getting ready when Harry left. Sitting down next to Neville Harry grabbed the pumpkin juice pitcher and filled his goblet after grabbing a helping of sausage and eggs. He was considering going to Madame Pomphrey for a vial of headache reliever when Draco, Pansy, and Blaize came up behind him.

"Can you believe that McGonagall handed me a detention for what I did to the weasel after what he did to Harry," Draco asked incredulously.

"You didn't have to use Transfiguration on him," Pansy said calmly back, as though she'd been making said point for a couple of hours already.

"Maybe not, but seriously how can she give me a detention when the weasel was the one causing the real problems," Draco insisted as he began filling a plate with food.

"Does it really matter," Harry asked in a low grating tone; his headache becoming worse in the wake of Draco's whining.

"Of course it matters," said Draco sounding scandalized at the notion that it wasn't, then adding, "Honestly, I wouldn't think you'd side with the weasel."

While Draco had been making this last statement, school owls flocked around them giving them their class schedules for the next day. Upon Draco's finished statement, which sounded a lot like Ron's outburst at Harry last term, Harry snatched his schedule and a piece of toast giving Draco a decidedly irritated look.

"You know, for disliking Ron as much as you claim to, you sure sound a hell of a lot like him. By the way, I haven't sided with anyone; there's nothing to take sides about," Harry said, and angrily stalked away from the table and out the doors of the Great Hall, turning and making his way towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco stared after him in astonishment, switching to a sad expression for brief moments before turning to a look of anger, and mimicking Harry's actions grabbed a piece of toast and his schedule, and left the Great Hall instead heading for the Dungeons.

Seamus, who'd joined the group along with Dean about halfway through the conversation, looked after both of the boys a moment before turning back to the table and asking, "Do those two seem like an old married couple to anyone besides me?"

Everyone, Ginny; Blaize; Neville; Dean; and Pansy, at the end of the table nodded their heads vigorously.

"What do you think they'd be like if they started dating," Neville asked.

"I think they'd be a perfect couple. Right amount of the same likes and dislikes, not to mention they'd be a good challenge to each other," Ginny said.

"Don't forget about the sexual tension. You all know it's there," Pansy added and a couple of them blushed a bit at the statement.

"Why don't we try a little matchmaking," Blaize suggested.

"Sure so long as we've got a good plan because Merlin knows that if it's not planned out well enough it will take a couple of good-sized mountain trolls to beat it into their heads," Dean said.

They all had a small chuckle at the idea before actually discussing a few possibilities for getting the boys to realize their feelings.

Meanwhile, at the Quidditch Pitch, Harry collapsed after his eighth lap around the pitch at a run. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes he looked up at the sky which had a grey tinge mixed in with the deep blue. His headache continued a dull throb against his skull but his irritation had been eaten away by the guilt he'd begun to feel for snapping at Draco the way he had. He sighed thinking about what he could say.

When nothing appeared forthcoming, he reached into his pocket for his now crumpled schedule. Pulling it out and straightening it a bit he looked at his course list for the year. Most of it was fairly routine with a few new classes thrown in. (His course schedule looked a bit like this:

Double Advanced Potions with the Slytherins every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday

Double Advanced Defense with the Ravenclaws every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday

Arithmancy every Monday and Wednesday

Double Advanced Charms with the Slytherins every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday

Spellcasting every Tuesday and Friday

Double Advanced Herbology with the Hufflepuffs every Wednesday, and Thursday

Experimental Potions every Thursday and Friday

Experimental Defense every Tuesday and Wednesday)

He was the most curious about the new experimental classes, but was looking forward to most of his classes.

He quickly moved to get back to the castle when three drops of water hit him solidly on the forehead. Harry spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in Gryffindor Tower sorting through his things that Draco and Pansy had gotten for him from Diagon Alley, and packing his bag for the next day's classes. He decided after he'd re-arranged his belongings six times over that he should probably go to dinner.

Upon walking into the Great Hall, Harry immediately looked towards the Slytherin table where Draco sat surrounded by Blaise, Pansy, and the rest of their friends. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry walked up to the table and took the vacated space beside Pansy.

Dinner was particularly quiet that evening, since neither Harry nor Draco would talk to each other, limiting most of the conversation between everyone. Near the end of dinner, Harry was distracted by a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hello Harry," said a smiling Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Hello Justin. How was your summer hols?"

"Brilliant, actually. My family and I went to Kyoto, Japan to visit my grandparents. What about you? What were you _up_ to this past summer?"

Everyone except Harry bristled at the insinuation, but Harry remained blissfully unaware.

"I suppose it was… It was all right," Harry had paused, his mind flashing back to the last day with his uncle.

No one except Ginny and Draco noticed the sudden far off pained look in Harry's eyes, although Draco covered his attentions by quickly looking back to his food.

"Maybe we could get together sometime and I can show you some of the souvenirs I got," he paused smiling at Harry and said, "I have a kimono that would look smashing on you."

"If I catch a break maybe but thanks for the offer."

"Of course, see you Harry."

"Bye."

Harry didn't say another word until the end of dinner.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he paused gulping slightly before saying, "Draco, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't feeling well and took it out on you."

Grey met green for a moment, then Draco said, "Forgiven; this time."

Authors Note: Sorry, this chapter is so short, but my next chapter should be quite a bit longer. Until next time… REVIEW!!!


End file.
